Funtime Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Freddy (disambiguation). '' '''Funtime Freddy' is one of the 4 main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the funtime version of Freddy Fazbear, the brown bear in the other Five Nights at Freddy's games. This is the 2nd game where Freddy isn't the main animatronic, the other being FNaF 3 . Appearance Funtime Freddy appears to be a combination of Withered and Classic Freddy's designs with a white color scheme with mauve accents. His head is squarish and appears to be less bulky than Withered Freddy's. He has a mauve color on his stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, thighs, knuckles from his right hand, and the top areas from both feet. Like the other animatronics, he has faceplates that can pop open. For some unknown reason, he has double faceplates. It seems as if he is the only animatronic to have two sets of faceplates. In his left hand he holds a microphone, similar to Circus Baby. On his right arm, the Bonnie Hand Puppet (which resembles Classic Bonnie and Toy Bonnie) replaces the hand. This puppet can also move on its own and attack the player on the third night and the Custom Night. Like Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy has a small round speaker in the middle of his chest. He also has a black bowtie right under his chin, a black circle on the back of his hand and two black buttons on his stomach. Funtime Freddy stands at a height of 6.0 ft and weighs 350 lbs. Role in Sister Location During Night 2 while the player is resetting the system, Funtime Freddy will be in the room and moving around as they try to completely reboot all of the rooms. The player can also hear him referring to his hand puppet as "Bon-Bon." ---- On Night 3 the player will need to perform maintenance on Freddy and his hand puppet. However the puppet will detach itself from Freddy's arm and shy away from the player's flashlight. If the player doesn't press the button on the puppet in time, it will jumpscare the player and result in Game Over. ---- Freddy is last seen on Night 5 when the player enters the Scooping Room. However, his endoskeleton has been removed to form Ennard, leaving his inanimate shell lying on the floor. Custom Night Funtime Freddy returns in the Custom Night, in the East and West closet but instead of trying to get the player, he will send Bon-Bon to attack you. If you hear him say "Bon-Bon, go g-get him!", shut the door on the side he's on. If you hear him say "Get ready for a surpriiiise!", shut the door on the opposite side he's on. If you shut the correct door in time, then you'll hear a soft 'thud' and it will be safe to open the door. If you fail to shut the door or shut the wrong door, then Bon-Bon will jumpscare you. In order not to waste power because of looking at the cameras, use headphones in order to hear where is Funtime Freddy is by hearing his footsteps going left to right or right to left. He is always at the opposite closet of Electrobab's when it is active. Mentions "It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier."- HandUnit (Night 3) "Funtime Freddy has already been here today."- Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5) "For clarification, please note that I am referring to Freddy's right, not your right"-HandUnit (Night 3) Trivia *Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy closely resemble their original Five Nights at Freddy's counterparts. *Strangely, Funtime Freddy does not have the Funtime Auditorium as his main location. Infact, his stage is in the Breaker Room. *The Bon-Bon puppet is a semi-separate animatronic, as it can separate from Freddy's arm. It also has a separate jumpscare and power source, as proven by how it could move after Freddy was deactivated. **The Bon-Bon puppet also resembles the Nightmare Cupcake's abilities in FNaF 4, as both can jumpscare the player separate from their larger partners. *Funtime Freddy is voiced by Kellen Goff. **His voice and words also resemble the speech patterns of the Joker from the Batman franchise. **The way Funtime Freddy speaks is like a crazy person. This could scare the children, and therefore it's unknown why he is used for birthday parties. *In the game files, the Mascot Response Audio used to get Freddy to return to his starting position on Night 2 are labeled bon1, bon2, etc.. *Funtime Freddy almost always says "(laugh) Well hello again!" before his jumpscare. *Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental is the second and third locations to not feature a version of Freddy as the main mascot, that character being Circus Baby instead. The first being Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. *Funtime Freddy is the only Freddy counterpart that holds a microphone with his left hand, rather than the right. *According to the "Making of Funtime Freddy" images, Funtime Freddy had a more pinkish color, had 4 buttons rather than the speaker on his chest, a different colored rim of his hat, and he had a normal hand instead of the Bonnie hand Puppet. *Funtime Freddy's voice actor, Kellen Goff, has been known for appearing in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *A human-shaped figure can be faintly seen inside Funtime Freddy's stomach in his blueprint. **It is speculated that, taking into account the "Storage Tank" and "Voice Mimicking / Luring" features, that Funtime Freddy was specially designed to kill or kidnap children without leaving behind evidence. *Funtime Freddy is the only Sister Location animatronic with "inner face-plates". These are the dark metal plates under his outside face-plates. These can be seen in both his jumpscare and his faceplates opening in Parts/Service, they can be seen closed in the Extra Menu. **The Layers of endoskeleton on Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby might be supposed to block the scent of odor and decay from the child's body. *Funtime Freddy is the first known animatronic in the entire series to receive a hand puppet. **Although, there may be an unknown animatronic who wears Bonnet as a puppet. ***Since Custom Night is non-canon, this is most likely not true. *In the trailer, Funtime Freddy's hat appears to be rising up and down every once in awhile. This is probably due to the fact that on his blueprint, his hat is said to be a device to scan and count how many children there are in the room. This is most likely because the Funtime animatronics were made to kidnap children. *For some odd reason, Funtime Freddy has a stage hidden in the Breaker Room. *The pink colour on Funtime Freddy is similar to the colour of William Afton in the FNaF 2 minigames. *In the icon for the game, Funtime Freddy is shown alone on the main stage from the trailer. This is probably to replicate the other game's icons, featuring only Freddy (except Springtrap, in FNaF 3's case). *It appears that Funtime Freddy's hat has an endoskeleton, this is most likely due to the scanner that is mentioned in the blueprint. *One menu screen shows Funtime Freddy with his jaw open, facing off to the side, but staring at the camera. This is one of the menu screens of FNaF 1. *Funtime Freddy's jumpscare sound in the mobile version is different from his PC counterpart. *In the Breaker Room Funtime Freddy appears to be getting angrier with Bon-Bon, mostly due to the fact that the player is controlling what Bon-Bon says in the Breaker Room. *HandUnit says that Funtime Freddy needs maintenance, this might be referring to his Voice Box glitching. *Funtime Freddy comes in 3rd place for the most lines, the others being Hand Unit and Circus baby Sounds Jumpscare from the Breaker Room as seen on Night 2]] Funtime Freddy's Jumpscare Sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Dialogue Night 2 "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" ---- "BON-BON, SAY-AY HI TO OUR FRIENDS!" ---- "I-I know you're over there somewhere!" ---- "Laughs I know you're over there somewhere." ---- "I see you over there in the dark, c-c-come on out!" ---- "Hey, Bon-Bon, I t-t-think that's the birthday boy over t-t-there. We should go give him a surprise!" ---- "Well, hello again!" ---- "Laughs ''Hello, hello again!" Custom Night *"Well hello ag-gain! ''Laughing Are you r-ready for round two?" (This plays when you start a Custom Night preset with Funtime Freddy in it) ---- *"Get ready for a surpriiiise!~" ---- *"B~Bon-Bon, go get em'" ---- *"Hey, Bon-Bon, go g-get em'!" ---- *"Ready or n-not, here I come!" ---- *"Knock, Knock, anybody home?" ---- *"Bon-B~Bon, let's not keep our friend waiting!" ---- * "Oh, birthday boy!" ---- *"What a party pooper!" (This plays when you complete a Custom Night Preset with Funtime Freddy in it.) Miscellaneous Custom Night Movement These play when Funtime Freddy is moving to a different closet in Custom Night. *''Left to right closet'' ---- *''Right to left closet'' ---- Breaker Room Movement This plays when Funtime Freddy is active in the Breaker room. ---- Faceplates Opening The sounds made when opening Funtime Freddy's faceplates and chest. Faceplates: Chest: Gallery Menu FuntimeFreddy.gif|Funtime Freddy on the Main Menu Animated. FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Freddy from the main menu screen. Freddyturn.png|The first view of Funtime Freddy in the main menu screen. 413.png|The second view of Funtime Freddy in the main menu screen. 414.png|The third view of Funtime Freddy in the main menu screen. SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy as the Game Mascot on IndieDB. SLIconLarger.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the larger IndieDB box art. Mobileload.png|Funtime Freddy in the startup screen for the mobile port. Mobileapp.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the icon image for the Mobile App. FNAFSLSteampage.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Steampage logo for the game. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the image for the Franchise Bundle. Funtime_Freddy_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Freddy in the trailer, onstage with the others. Funtime Freddy Perform.gif|Funtime Freddy in the trailer, extended. Funtime Freddy.gif|Side view of Funtime Freddy from the trailer, animated. FunFreddy.jpg|Side view of Funtime Freddy in the trailer. fnaf_sister_location_funtime_freddy_by_thatfnafgamer-da3czwi.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the trailer, saturated and recolored. FNAFSL Funtime Freddy and Bonnie Hand Puppet Models.png|Funtime Freddy as he appears in the Extras Menu. FFreddyBonBon.png|Funtime Freddy as he appears in the Extras Menu, without the background. Making_Funtime_Freddy.gif|Making Funtime Freddy. FuntimeFreddyBETA.png|What Funtime Freddy was originally going to look like seen in the Extras Menu. funtime_freddy old.png|What Funtime Freddy was originally gonna look like. Funtime Freddy Endoskeleton no face.PNG|Funtime Freddy's whole endoskeleton, as seen in the Extras Menu. Funtime Freddy Endoskeleton.PNG|Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton with the second layer of faceplates on, as seen in the Extras Menu. Closeface.png|Funtime Freddy dormant and waiting to be 'scooped'. IMG 0753.png|Funtime Freddy dormant and waiting to be 'scooped', with a background. Funtime_Freddy_Faceplate_Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's Face opening. Openface.png|Funtime Freddy after you open up his faceplates. Funtime_Freddy_Chestplate_Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's Chest Opening. bongon.png|Funtime Freddy after Bon-Bon has been detached in hopes of ambushing the player. Explode.gif|The power module on Funtime Freddy's chest. FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Funtime Freddy's Blueprint. PEoTIQ2.png|The child in Funtime Freddy's chest as seen in his blueprint. Funtime Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Freddy's Jumpscare. 688.png|The last frame of Funtime Freddy's jumpscare. Bon Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare. ProjectCustom.JPG|Funtime Freddy in the second teaser for the game's Custom Night. 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 03. 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 04. SLReviewFooter-1024x431.png|Funtime Freddy's remains. SLGameplay1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room. 607.png|Funtime Freddy close to the Player in the Breaker Room(Dark). 604.png|Funtime Freddy close to the Player in the Breaker Room(Light). 603.png|Funtime Freddy hiding behind the central wires in the Breaker Room. orYs6B1.jpg|Brightened version of Freddy in the Breaker Room. 596.png|Funtime Freddy getting offstage in the Breaker Room. FreddyPhase1.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon onstage, phase 1. FreddyPhase2.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon offstage, phase 2 FreddyPhase3.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon very close too the player, phase 3. FreddyPhase4.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon hiding behind some wires, phase 4. PosterFFreddy.png|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon's Poster as seen on the front of the Breaker Room, saying "Get Ready!" most likely referencing the popular quote "Get Ready for Freddy". PosterFFreddyBright.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon's Poster, brightened. here.png|A brighter image of Funtime Freddy in the dark. FNAF-Pop-FuntimeFreddy large.jpg|A Funko POP! figure of Funtime Freddy. IMG 0652.JPG|Funtime Freddy's magnet. (Top right.) FreddyAndBonBonsDay.jpg|An official poster of Funtime Freddy (Notice it has Bon-Bon) FNAF-ActionFigure-FTFreddy large.jpg|Funtime Freddy's Funko action figure out of its box. MinifiguresCase.jpg|Funtime Freddy's other Funko action figure variant. (Second to the left.) TheFuntimes.JPG|Funtime Freddy along with the other animatronics in one of the official poster. Wallet.jpeg|Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby on an official wallet. FTFredCalendar.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon on an official calendar. CalendarFront1.jpg|Funtime Freddy alongside with the other animatronics on the front cover of the calendar CalendarSee.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby's calendar examples. Sister Location Get Ready Poster.jpg|Funtime Freddy on the "Get Ready" Poster Errors *When opening Funtime Freddy's stomach at the Parts/Service room, the right frame from his stomach clips through the lower part of his right bicep, or his upper arm. *In Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his hat is connected to his endoskeleton. When his faceplates are opened in Parts/Service, his hat is connected to his faceplates. **A similar error is with his ears though, in his jumpscare they are not connected to his faceplates, but in Parts/Service his ears are connected to his faceplates and move with it. *In his jumpscare, Funtime Freddy goes straight through the lowering interface. *During Funtime Freddy's jumpscare his upper faceplates visibly clip through his ears. **This error also happens with Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. *During a few frames of Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room, his jaw and endoskeleton jaw visibly clip through his torso. *When Funtime Freddy is on the menu he doesn't cover the entirely of the menu due to the placement of his hand in it. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Male Category:Scooped Category:Out of Order Category:Funtime Frenzy Category:Top Shelf Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy Category:Custom Night Category:Custom Night Preset